Ghost of Yuni
by Aoi1827
Summary: <html><head></head>'You're the first that moved in in a long time. I'm Yuni. What's your name' girl said with a smile. 'Hmm. Nice hologram...' he commented. 'I'm not a hologram' she huffed. 'I'm a ghost.' '...IEEEEEEE'. This is AU and hope you enjoy the story :)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Kata you can't say I didn't try :)**

* * *

><p><span>* Italy, June 14th 2100<span>

That night seemed to be darker than any other he had seen. Gusts of cold wind and few stars in the sky only added to the feelings of emptiness and helplessness that haunted him since the day everything started.

He was walking down a narrow path in the middle of a forest. He was smoking his last cigarette. He had promised to quit but didn't. Everything started to weigh down on him and not that it mattered any more person, that he gave the promise to, was leaving so what was the point. He wanted to come with but knew he couldn't. He ran his hand through his silver hair and heaved a sigh. Sometimes he wondered if the other knew what he did for him by becoming his friend. He shook his head, tucked his free hand in a pocket and drew a long smoke- probably not.

'I thought you quit.' He jumped. He was so lost in a thought that he didn't even notice a figure lining on a tree in front of him. It was him the person he thought of as best friend. Sawada Tsunayoshi. He didn't need to see him to know how he looked like. He was probably wearing his favourite hoody, cargo pants and snickers. His unruly brown hair stuck out in every direction while somewhat odd amber eyes hid behind caramel coloured contacts.

'Better say tried to Deci-' he started in apologetic tone but stopped himself before it was to late. Over the years he came to realise that Tsuna absolutely detested the title.

'Don't.' Tsuna answered coolly.

'I know, I'm sorry... Tsuna.' it had taken him years to call him Tsuna so he still slipped sometimes. After apology he could hear Tsuna smile when he spoke.

'Nothing to feel sorry about Hayato.' Tsuna answered an he couldn't not to smile as well. In spite everything that happened there was something about him that made people smile back.

'Now... have you done everything I asked you to?'

'Yes, but instead of a car you'll have to drive a hover bike. It's the only vehicle that no-one knows I own.' Hayato answered and drew another smoke.

'Both passports and ID's?' Hayato hummed in confirmation.

'The other one is on the name you wanted.'

'Good. What about a credit card and the money?'

'Half of million in both euros and US dollars. And credit card is on your name and debt will be paid from that foundation you talked about.' Tsuna just nodded. So far everything went as planed.

'Tsuna... where are you going?' he asked hesitantly. It was his last chance to find out but was aware that he wont get the answer or he'd get the one he didn't wanted to hear.

Tsuna was conflicted. He really wanted to tell Hayato where he headed but there was this small problem. Namely his devil incarnated tutor. He shuddered at the thought. Tsuna had no doubt that if he told even a word of where's he going the hell spawn will know it just by glancing at Hayato. With the last thought in mind Tsuna got an idea.

'I'll tell you this only once so, listen carefully. You'll lose me somewhere in Europe.' Hayato sighed again. He wanted to laugh at the fact he half expected the answer but just said 'Understood.' Tsuna shook his head. He will probably realise what he said when they lose every track of him but that was what he needed right now. He turned to leave but stopped abruptly. He couldn't allow himself to leave without saying this one thing.

'One more thing Hayato... Take care of Lambo for me, will you?' He didn't know why but annoying, little Bovino had become like a brother to him.

'Yeah. I'll do it. You couldn't leave Ahooushi in better hands.'

'I know.'

With that he took off without saying goodbye. There was something that told him they'll meet again.

*Japan, 5 years later

He woke up with a start. Few minutes passed before he realised he was on a train. He yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He looked out of the window, glanced at his watch and sighed deeply. In 30 minutes he'll arrive at place he remembered as home. It was hard but he was finally there. He came back to Namimori.

After he left from Italy, exactly 5 years ago, he travelled Europe for a year. He always left something behind so they could track him. He even let himself get caught once, twice... he didn't remember how many times he actually let it happen.

Part of him nagged him about it saying he did it because he wanted to come back to his family. To everything that was familiar and comforting. Other part made him to dismiss those thoughts completely and follow the plan because he couldn't let himself to be caught up in something he disliked, detested even.

So he left Europe as soon as possible and went to America, but never settled for one place and when 2 years passed he finally came to Japan. First year in Japan he spent as those in America- moving around, skipping towns. Then he stopped a year after and settled in Tokyo. In stead of moving city he just found another apartment and moved every month or two.

He avoided any news that had anything to do with Vongola and Arcobaleno. And that will prove as his biggest mistake.

'_Welcome to Namimori train station...'_

He snapped out of his thoughts and started to leave the train along with other passengers. When he got off the platform and out of the station he saw his hover bike parked on the side of the road. He walked to it, put a helmet and drove in direction of his new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for favourites, reviews and following :)**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day with few clouds in the sky. He was driving to his new apartment. Half of him still wondered why he decided to return though he knew perfectly well as though why but he would never admit it.<p>

While he was in Tokyo he was working as bartender in some bar. As such he made many acquaintances. It was time of the month when he usually moved. So when he heard one of the regular customers talk about having a friend whose sister rents an apartment in Namimori he decided to take a chance.

He asked for a number but didn't get it because the girl's brother was pretty protective. He didn't wanted his little sister to come across some pervert so all deals were made through him. Tsuna talked to him. His name sounded so familiar but Tsuna couldn't put his finger on it. He was surprised that the man actually made an arrangement considering they only talked over the phone.

He pulled over in front of small apartment complex and rushed inside. He supposed to meet with his new landlady to collect his card key and pay the rent but was half an hour late. He hoped to god that she was still home.

He raced on second storey with helmet on his head. He took stairs because it wasn't worth to wait for an elevator. Finally, he stopped in front of the apartment in which his landlady supposed to live and knocked twice. But nothing happened.

'_She left.'_ he mused. _'What now?' _he sighed. He was doing that a lot, recently. Something white caught his eye on the next door to the right. It was an envelope addressed on his name. He opened it. There was a card key and a message written in neat writing.

_**Nara-san, **_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you. I had a pressing matter to attend to. Here is the card key to your apartment. We will discuss rent payment later on. I will come by tomorrow noon, **_

_**Sasagawa Kyoko, **_

_**the landlady. **_

He was so shocked he could only stare at the signature at the bottom of the paper with his mouth agape and eyes wide open. That's why man's name sounded familiar. Sasagawa. Oh god how could have he forgotten. His landlady was the girl he was in love with in elementary school. He should have known the minute they said Sasagawa and Namimori. What was he thinking. Well apparently he wasn't, but still he should have.

That was not, by any means, good. He started to pace in front of the door of his new apartment. Then he stopped, abruptly. Why was he worrying so much.

His appearance changed. No-one but his family members knew he had amber eyes and they weren't around. He was at least as tall as that devil tutor of his. Had deeper voice and lean and muscular build. His hair wasn't so unruly any more. It was darker as well and he had bangs that reached his cheekbones. And he changed his name to Nara Ieyasu.

Whatever he tried convince himself, wasn't true. He needed permanent reminder of his family and what was better than a name. He missed them greatly but he knew he chose his way and there was none that led back.

After unlocking the apartment he took a deep breath _'No way back.'_ he thought and entered.

It was small but comfortable apartment. There was a living room and kitchen that were connected to a bedroom. There were 2 bathrooms. One was connected with Tsuna's bedroom and the other was on the end of corridor in which was entrance to the living room.

Tsuna took his helmet off and threw it on an armchair that was beside a sofa in the middle of the living room.

'_Take a nap or get something to eat?'_ he contemplated when his stomach rumbled loudly. _'Food it is...' _he decided and went to the kitchen. Good thing he bought something on the way because he was feeling to lazy to cook. Tsuna unpacked one bento, took chopsticks, sat on the counter top and started to eat. Before he took the first bite a girl appeared in front of him.

She was short. Her hair was dark green almost black. She had sapphire eyes, that were as gentle as a smile on her face, and tattooed yellow clover on left cheek which had Tsuna wonder where had he seen it. She wore white dress,with baby blue bow around her waist, that reached to her knees.

He didn't know that apartment has holograms. He must have activated it by entering kitchen. Well he wasn't complaining at least he'll have some kind of company.

'Hi. You know you're the first that moved in in this apartment in 3 years.' she said. 'I'm Yuni, what's your name?' she asked.

'_Well programmed...' _he thought. _'Well I guess giving her my real name wont harm.' '_I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you Yuni.' he answered with a small smile. She looked at him as if asking did he forgot to take his medicine. Then she looked at him closely and her eyes widened in realisation.

'You're really him!' she exclaimed pointing at him. Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'How would a hologram know me?' he asked but wasn't aware he spoke out loud. She huffed and puffed her cheeks in irritation.

'I'm not a hologram!' she yelled.

'Oh yea, then what are you?' he questioned.

'I'm a ghost.' she stated in 'that was so obvious manner. Tsuna laughed for a minute and promptly fainted on the spot. Some habits die hard, ne?

'Well, that went well.' she stated cheerfully and disappeared.

Next morning Tsuna woke up in his bed with a headache. He groaned in pain, sat up and franticly looked around. When he didn't see the girl he heaved a sigh of relief. It was all a dream. If there was something he was still very afraid of it were ghosts. He shivered and started to get up.

'Yes, she's not real!' he yelled relieved.

'Who's not real?'

He turned his head to the side only to stand face to face with Yuni. Well she was hovering in the air upside down not that Tsuna noticed.

'HIEEEEE.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: fogot to tell this is AU :p**

**and I do NOT own KHR nor any of characters but DO own the plot**

* * *

><p>Many fainting spells, some screaming that could wake the dead and one sore throat later Tsuna was found in his current predicament.<p>

He was sitting on a chair in his kitchen and was warily eyeing the ghost across the table. Tsuna was not afraid. He just didn't like ghosts in general, yes that was it. Or that's what he told himself.

Somewhere around his fourth fainting spell he remembered where he had seen the girl. Not that it helped the situation because the ghost in front of him was nothing like the girl he met. He could swear she was exactly the same as his sadistic tutor and her favourite uncle. Hence the fainting spells.

'Won't you offer me to sit?' Yuni asked after long silence and Tsuna almost fell out of his chair.

'Why? It's not like you can sit without sinking through it.' he retorted.

'Sure, don't offer someone a seat just because they're ghost and will sink through. I can still hover, genius.' she said in fake offence. Her uncle was right he was fun to tease.

'Well then sit, it's not like I'm holding you.' he said.

Yuni glided through chair and hovered over the seat so it looked like she was sitting. She sighed _'And this is where the fun stops.'_ she thought. Tsuna took her sigh as a sign to start asking questions.

'First of, why does my head hurt?' he asked even though he had a feeling he won't like the answer. She stifled a laugh, covered it with a cough and sent him an apologetic look. _'Or not.'_

'You see...someone had to take you to your bedroom it wouldn't do you any good if you slept on tiled floor and I'm fairly new to this telekinesis thing. After all I only recently found out I can move things-'

'Spill it already!'

'Right...well I kind of, accidentally, let your head hit the doorway once, twice...who am I kidding. Repeatedly. ' Tsuna's eye twitched in annoyance.

'I could've had a concussion!' he exclaimed incredulously.

'But you didn't.' she dared to point out and it was his turn to sigh. _'Definitely like Reborn.' _he thought. _'Now to the hard part.'_

'You're nothing like the girl I met in Italy. She had a word of comfort for everyone. She never let anyone see her sadness nor pain and always hid them behind brightest smiles I had ever seen. She was almost everyone heart and soul. But you're completely different. You're hiding behind sarcasm. You're playful and almost as sadistic as Reborn... I guess I'm trying to ask what happened to you?' she rolled her eyes. It was fairly obvious as though what happened. But she decided to indulge him anyway.

'Well... I died for Kami's sake! I thought that much would be obvious! And so happens that when you have a death experience it kind of messes up your personality. And the fact that I've been here for 2 years, 11months, 1 week, 12 hours, 45 minutes, 36 seconds and still counting doesn't help. Not one bit.' she stated bluntly.

'I'm not asking you that! I myself can see that you are very much dead. I was asking how you died...' he almost whispered the last part.

'Then you should have asked that to begin with.' Yuni muttered. 'For you to realise what happened I have to tell you about the events that followed after you left. You know that position of Sky in Arcobaleno is well known precedent. It's the only position that could be inherited. Arcobaleno is pretty young company so there was only 2 generations before me, those being my mother Aria and grandmother Luce.'

'Yes, but weren't you too young for that position yourself.' Tsuna questioned.

'Details, details. Wait till I get to the 'events' part. It didn't pass few months after you left and my mother fell ill. That is one other thing. Sky in Arcobaleno apparently doesn't get to live a very long life. So she died 2 months after and I had to fill in the position, even though I was 15, formally that is. Uncle Reborn was running the company.'

'I'm sorry to hear about Aria.'

'Are you kidding me it was all over the news?! The youngest CEO in century and all...'

'To be honest I avoided any news that involved the companies.'

'Then you're in for a surprise. I guess you wouldn't be here if you knew.'

'Knew what?' he was afraid to ask.

'All 3 companies branched out. And 3 of many daughter companies over the world were 'accidentally' founded here in Namimori. That is the reason why am I here, well why everyone are here and not Italy. They supposed you'll eventually come here and would you look at that you're in Namimori.' To say that Tsuna was shocked was an understatement. He could only gape at her and not utter a single word. 'You maybe changed physically but you're the same person you were 5 years ago. Frightened boy that ran away from his duties. You may find my words harsh but it's truth and she is never gentle my friend. And did you see me running of? No, I stayed and decided to fight whatever they threw in my direction. That leads me to my point-'

'Why are they here?' he finally uttered.

'Haven't you heard a word I just said? Tsuna you're predictable! As far as I'm concerned they could've known your every move until now.'

'Ok, ok enough about me. I'm a coward but that still doesn't explain how you died.' she sighed. They had some time and she had no doubt that they'll discuss that further.

'You're the one that keeps interrupting me. I didn't just die. I was murdered. There is not much that I remember of that night. All I can recall is the meeting with Millfiore I supposed to attend. I was walking down the street when I heard a gunshot and everything went blank. Next thing I know is waking up in this apartment as a ghost.' While listening her story Tsuna went in his, what everyone secretly liked to call, 'Boss mode ', was pacing from table to kitchen island and talked to himself under breath. He was interrupted by few knocks on the door. He glanced at his watch. It was noon.

'Shit. I forgot about her.' he turned to Yuni. 'You stay here and don't try to move anything.' and ran for the door. When he got there he hesitated for a bit. _'I can't face her now.'_ With that thought he yelled. 'Who is it?'

'Sasagawa Kyoko.' _'Ah, her voice still sounds like chiming bells...'_ he thought then shook his head. _'Tsuna snap out of it.' _

'I can't open the door right now.'

'Why not, is there a problem?' _'Why yes, tone of them to be exact.' _

'No... I'm naked.' he hit himself. _'Why did I say that, now she'll think I walk around naked.' _

'Uh, ok... About the rent-'

'I'll come by tomorrow and pay in advance for the next month.' he leaned on the door. 'Sasagawa-san-'

'Everyone calls me Kyoko.'

'Kyoko-chan then. _I got to call her Kyoko-chan again. Focus Tsuna focus._ Who previously lived in this apartment?'

'One sweet girl used to live here but she passed away 3 years ago.'

'What happened to her?'

'I don't know much only things they said on the news. She was shot and died on place. They said she got caught in a crossfire in some gang fight.'

'Did she have any enemies or people that disliked her?'

'Not that I'm aware of. But I can't imagine someone not liking the girl.'

'Right, thank you Kyoko-chan. I have to, uh... Get dressed so I will see you tomorrow. It was nice to...hear you.'

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Nara-san.'

'T- I mean Ieyasu, call me Ieyasu.' _'Nice going Tsuna, tell her your real name.' _

'Good day Ieyasu-san.'

'Good day.' he heard her leave, sighed and turned around. He had to stifle another 'hiee' because once more he was face to face with Yuni.

'Will you stop doing that?' he whisper yelled.

'No.' she dead-paned. Something wasn't right Tsuna could feel it. It was the look Yuni was giving him. That was the look he knew very well. Reborn had the same when he was up to no good. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi you will help me to solve my murder before my 3 year anniversary. You have 3 weeks.' Yuni declared.

Not that he didn't plan to help her but how he hated when he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do NOT own KHR but DO own the plot**

**Don't know if I'll update before Christmas holidays, have the exams -.- **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Tsuna had never wished to yank his hair out as badly as in that moment. He sighed for the up-tenth time and pinched his nose in frustration. Object of said frustration sat, well hovered, across from him staring at him intently.<p>

Once again he was found sitting in his kitchen, at the table across from Yuni. He already decided to help her. Tsuna had no doubt that she would be annoying the hell out of him if he hadn't agreed but now he was having a second thought.

They decided to make a list of prior suspects but no matter whose name he suggested she immediately argued that there was no way the person in question would ever harm her in any way. That returned them on square one and his patience was running thin.

'Oh for heaven's sake why not? Both of them had the time and more importantly motive! They didn't have to do it themselves either, they could have sent someone to take you out!' he yelled in hope of relieving some of the pent up frustration. She started to answer but he cut in. 'And don't you dare to tell me again they would've never done something like that to you! Give me at least one good reason as though why not and I'll remove them from the list.' he said.

Yuni remained silent. To be honest she didn't have even one logic argument he asked for. She couldn't tell him anything beside her feelings. And it pained her to think that either could murder her but she could see his reason. She sighed admitting defeat.

'Why are you so hung up on them anyway?' she asked in last measly attempt to defend them.

'Yuni... I know it hurts but try to think rationally. They are the only suspects, for now that is.' he answered while massaging his temples trying to make the headache, that erupted somewhere in the midst of argument, to go away.

'Ok, I give up. I have not one good reason but I do see your so I accept that list.' she stated in voice that was laced with pain and sorrow. In that moment Tsuna felt regret for suggesting those two.

'Hey it's only the beginning. We have to start from somewhere. I'm sure they'll prove to be innocent in the end.' he said to make her feel better and thought it was worth it when she looked up at him and smiled. _'Now that is the smile I remember.' _But the smile disappeared and her face turned serious with new determination in her eyes. Tsuna was willing to bet his life on that it had something to do with proving the men innocent and not the other way around.

'We have the list now. What happens next?' Tsuna shook his head.

'I don't know. Any idea on how to interrogate them without raising suspicion.'

'None. I'll think of something.' she shrugged and waved dismissively. 'On to the other business.' Tsuna raised an eyebrow in question. 'If you're really planing on doing this I might as well tell you something about companies. But first what do you actually know about this?'

'To be honest, not much since I was focusing on leaving and all...'

'Figured. Recently, 5 years ago to be exact, new company was created. It's called Millfiore-'

'I gathered that.'

'How about I talk and you listen without interrupting and throw some comments when I'm done? Or I could make you faint again and take you to your bedroom and this time you'll have a concussion.'

'My lips are sealed.' he did not, by any means, wanted her to repeat that. He after all already had a bump on his head, so he'll pass her generous offer.

'Millfiore consists of two smaller firms- Gesso and Giglio Nero. Yes Giglio was founded by my mother.' she added after seeing his questioning gaze. 'While head of Gesso is Byakuran. Now I don't know myself how it all actually happened, because mum still led the business, all three companies merged and go under the name of Trinisette and all answer to one person- Kawahira. Don't have much information on him but I've heard he has dissociative personality disorder. Anyway that's not the point. They set up a board with seven people from each company and they make all decisions. I know I don't have to explain those, because that's what you've been running from. And you know about CEDEF and Varia, ne?'

'I know about CEDEF they are external advisers in Vongola, right? But I haven't heard of Varia.'

'Yes, Iemitsu is the head. As for Varia I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of them. Not many people know about them. They are Nono's personal bodyguards. Xanxus, Nono's adoptive son, is leading Varia and after you disappeared Timoteo didn't have any other choice so he had to give him the title of Vongola CEO.' Tsuna raised his hand. He wanted to ask something but was afraid of the earlier threat. 'Yes?'

'Weren't there three people aside from myself that he could name?' she hummed and nodded.

'There were. Key word here is were. They disappeared without a trace. Some are even guessing that, without you in the picture, Xanxus took them out to get rid of competition.'

'Why would he take them out after I left?'

'That's just it. For the majority of people that don't know you ran away you are either missing or dead and the rest think you would be very much dead if you stayed.'

'So me running away wasn't bad idea after all.'

'Nah, you could've stayed. I mean look at me.' he looked her pointedly. 'Ok, not very good example but still do you believe that your friends, family and even Timoteo would've let anything happen to you?'

'I'm sure they hadn't wanted something happening to you and look where we stand.' She groaned. Tsuna was really too stubborn but she will make him come to his senses. In that moment she got a brilliant idea.

Tsuna looked at her for a brief moment and regretted instantly. There it was again. That evil glint that made his skin crawl.

'I have most brilliant idea. I know how will we interrogate everyone without being suspicious.' she said cheerfully and he gulped. He knew that he wont like it if glint was anything to go by either way he had to ask.

'How?' he whispered.

'Tsuna call your _Guardians. _Your going to take your rightful place as Vongola CEO.'

All colour drained from his face. He knew it. This. Was. Not. What. He. Had. Signed. Up. For. Tsuna was internally screaming. _'Oh Kami why do I get the feeling this will not end well.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kato do tell can't wait anymore :3 plus be happy I should be studying for the exams **

**Everyone thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :) **

**And I do NOT own KHR nor any of characters, but DO own the plot**

* * *

><p>Tsuna thought he will spontaneously combust from the intense look Yuni was giving him. But he couldn't give in, not in that situation.<p>

'No.' he dead-paned. Yuni frowned at the answer. She was certain that her threats would work. I mean how could someone say 'no' when threatened with concussion, fractured bone here and there, three broken ribs, broken arm or leg, better both because she couldn't decide between the two. Not to mention couple of bruises and black eye...or two. Though she didn't know how to do it not that he needed to know that.

'Why?' she questioned.

'I don't know who they are.' he said. It was probably the stupidest thing he could answer but hey it was first thing that came to his mind. Yuni sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Mhm, sure you don't. Reborn-ojisan was right you do suck at lying. I'm not stupid you know. I know you met all of them one way or another. And I can't even believe you thought I haven't met Gokudera Hayato. So I'll try this again. Why not?'

'Because I don't want to involve them in this.'

'What's the point they're already involved?'

'I know that. But I don't wish to involve them further. Please understand, Yuni. All of them have their own dreams and goals and all of that will be ruined if I call them.'

'As noble as ever I see and for once I wish I could hit you over the head or to beat it out of you. Listen to me and listen to me well Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is true that they will abandon their dreams if you call. But did you ever even considered why will they do it? They'll be doing it for your sake, in the name of your friendship and don't you dare to say it will be your fault and what not. You actually have no say in this matter it is their decision to make. They are old enough to answer for their choices and deeds. Even Lambo can take responsibility for his actions. The only problem here is that you're scared to go back. Scared to take on what will be thrown your way. But you don't have to be. that's because you'll have them , you'll have your Guardians, your friends to stand by your side.' she finished her speech and could only hope some of it got through that thick skull of his. He clenched his fingers in fists and lowered his head. Then he chuckled bitterly. Yuni couldn't see his expression because his eyes were still shadowed by his bangs.

'Me running away because I'm scared of responsibility? And here am I thinking that you know me. Yuni do you know why have they chosen me as the heir?'

'Do you know?' she knew but she had to see if he did.

'How could I not? All because I look like Giotto di Vongole, dearest founder of Vongola... I heard many stories of him he...he really was great man but I'm not him nor I wanted to be but they wanted me to be. They wanted me to be someone I'm not. You know if they had chosen me for being me I would have stayed and fought everything and everyone...' Tsuna trailed off he didn't want to talk about it longer than necessary.

3...2...1...and Yuni was rolling on the floor with laughter. Tsuna was looking at her as if she had gone mad. There he was telling her his part of the story and she was laughing at him.

_*Ten minutes later*_

Yuni was sitting on the floor and every time she looked at Tsuna she would let fit of giggles. Tsuna finally snapped.

'What is it?' he asked annoyed beyond belief.

'Do you really I mean really, really, really, really want to know? I'll tell you if you promise to do something you said you would have done.' she asked while trying to stifle a fit of giggles that threatened to spill over her lips.

'All right just start talking already!'

'Right. Well... You're wrong.' she dead-paned and Tsuna fell out of chair from the sudden change of attitude.

'What are you talking about?' he asked while rubbing his sore spot.

'Are you an idiot? No, don't answer that.' she added after seeing him open his mouth. 'Oh Kami-sama, you're so dense. They have chosen you for you. You've got the spot because you were you, because you were Dame-Tsuna-'

'Wait!... How do you know about the nickname? No, let me guess it was Reborn.'

'Yes it's ojisan's fault. If you still don't get it let me spell it out for you. You were chosen because you were yourself. Clumsy, innocent idiot with great sense for justice and to protect those dear to him. And i guess that being related to Vongola and looking like Giotto was a big plus. And as I heard you two are alike though I don't think he was clumsy idiot.' Tsuna gaped at her in shock.

'W-What..?' he uttered in complete confusion.

'Ah, just so you know I'm not repeating that again I ran out of compliments for a day maybe even a week.' she pondered about it for a moment then snapped her fingers in front of his face. 'Oi, snap out of it.' he looked at her dumbly. 'And here I was thinking you got over your dame phase. Stop looking at me like a cat that was thrown into the water so I can tell you the second reason as though why you.'

'Ok, I'm good.' he finally said but it was more to convince himself rather than her.

'Now in case you're wondering why Vongola needs someone like you the reason is fairly simple. Corruption. No matter how company started and regardless of Primo's warnings for future generations corruption started to spread like a disease. Bottom line they think you can lead Vongola in right direction.' while Tsuna looked like he contemplated o what was said Yuni decided it was a right moment to remind him on his promise. She cleared her throat to get his attention and when he turned she said. 'So remember your promise?' he nodded.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Do what you said you would. Go claim the title as yours and if they don't agree fight them for it.' He could only sigh after all he was the one to dig his own grave.

'Xanxus wont give up easily.' he tried to make her give up on him claiming the title.

'Neither should you.'

'It will be hard to bring all Guardians together.'

'You'll manage.'

'Reborn will probably shoot me.'

'... That he will.' Tsuna stared at her. 'What you can't seriously expect that you'll dodge it. No sir, good luck with that he never misses.' he shrugged.

'At least you gave me a clue. Not that I wasn't aware of it.'

'No! I haven't meant like that!'

'Relax will you. And let us say I'm doing it for the sake of our deal?'

'Deal. And I would shake your hand' she said while eyeing his outstretched hand 'but I can't.'

'Oh sorry.' he said and pulled his hand back.

'No matter. Now that you finally agreed can you call him?'

Tsuna nodded and went to find his cellphone. He found it in a living room on a coffee table. Tsuna took it and dialled very familiar number. He briefly wondered if user still had the same ringtone. The call was answered after third ring.

'Hello.' after few seconds of silence Tsuna spoke.

'The Sky needs its Cloud.'

'Wao, to think that little herbivore will finally grow a spine.'


End file.
